A day in the city
by Flora216
Summary: Team core-tech have a day off, so they decided to hang around in the city, let's see what will happen!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Flora216 is back! Sorry for being late on the publishing and all but my school work has to come first. So 2 announcements:**

**1) I'm putting an hiatus on the long stories for awhile (most likely I'll write them in the summer)**

**2) I'll put a lot of short stories from time to time.**

**So it's my first short story so give me a little support and leave a review.**

* * *

We see team core-tech in Chase's dad train who finally got a 3 day break of monsuno battles with bad guys and saving the world from destruction of monsuno essence and everything was great! On the first day… The team got bored on the second day and now they were just begging for action. Dax and Bren were building a tower made of cards, Beyal was meditating, Jinja was reading something on the core-tablet and Chase was watching them out of boredom.

"Yes! One more card and it's finished!" said Dax as Bren put a card on the tower.

"It took us an hour, but we did something!" said Bren taking the last card.

"Carful now glasses"

Bren was slowly setting the card on the tower… when Chase snapped:

"I can't take it anymore!"

Bren lost his balance, accidently pushed Dax, who now lost his balance too, tried to the best not to fall, grabbed the chair Jinja was sitting on but it was too late and as a result Dax pulled Jinja with the chair and they both fell on Beyal who was behind them and the loud thud made the card tower to fall.

"No! I wasted an hour of my life for this!" cried Bren that his hard work was for nothing.

"Dax!" snapped Jinja and Beyal.

"Hey don't look at me! Chase started this with his sudden outburst!" pointed Dax at Chase.

"Chase, why did you snap like that? It's not like you" said Beyal helping Jinja up.

"Yeah Chase! Did this break made you lose it!?" snapped Jinja.

"Exactly! I can't take this break anymore! It's been 3 days and nothing! Don't you want to do some action?" said Chase and everyone looked at each other.

"Well… you do have a point" said Jinja.

"The past few days were quite… dull" said Beyal.

"Tell me about it, I was so bored that I stacked cards with glasses" said Dax.

"Hey! But yeah, the best idea I could think of wasting time was card stacking" said Bren picking the cards up.

"You see, we have to do something before we go mad! Let's go to my dad, he has got to have a mission for us by now"

* * *

"No Chase, I don't have a mission for you" said Jeredy while tapping something on the computer.

"What?! Come on dad! It's been days! Don't you have anything? Weird readings? Criminal activities? I'll even take a cat stuck on a tree as a mission!" said Chase.

"No son, nothing yet, why?" asked Jeredy confused.

"Because we are bored out of our minds old man!" snapped Dax.

Jinja smacked Dax on the head, "Ow!"

"Sorry Mr. Suno, what he meant to say is we haven't done anything for a while" said Jinja with a smile.

"Are you sure that there is nothing we can do dad?"

"Alright, we stopped in a city, if all of you want to do something than go around the city for the rest of the day and come back in around 9"

The team looked at each other, smiled and nod.

"Will do dad!" said Chase with thumbs up.

* * *

Team core-tech stood in front of the train, Jeredy gave them money for a day and they were ready to go, only one problem:

"So… who's picking the place first?" asked Bren.

"I think I should, after all it was my idea" said Chase.

"Yeah right! We all wanted to do something Suno, it should be me" said Dax.

"Who died and made you leader!?" snapped Chase.

"In about 10 seconds, you!" snapped Dax.

"Chase, Dax, don't solve this in violence, you're friends!" said Beyal.

"Stay out of it!" yelled Chase and Dax at Beyal who took a step back.

"Guys I'm on Beyal side, let's talk this over" said Bren holding his hands in defense.

"Oh! You want to go too glasses? Bring it on!" said Dax cracking his knuckles.

"ENOUGH!"

The boys flinched and looked at Jinja who wasn't happy.

"What am I?! Your babysitter?! Cool down or I'll beat you down!" snapped Jinja.

"Yes ma'am!" said Chase, Dax and Bren nervously; Beyal just looked at them.

"I thought you will argue about this, so I made in the train straws in different height, from long to short, whoever gets the longest straw chooses the place first, the shortest last."

Jinja stick out her arm with straws in her hand, the boys took a straw each.

Dax got the longest, Bren the second longest, Beyal the middle, Jinja the second shortest and Chase the shortest.

"It's settled!" announced Jinja.

"Ha! I get to choose first after all!" cheered Dax.

"Okay, okay, you won fair and square, so where are we going?" said Chase.

"You'll see" smiled Dax.

* * *

**So it begins! I wonder what Dax will choose for the first place.**

**See you next time! **

**Flora216 out! ;) **


	2. Movie Time!

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! Here the new update!**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Dax led the team to a movie theater.

"A movie theater?" said Chase.

"That's the place you wanted to go to? I'm surprised you didn't choose a casino or a weapon shop" smirked Jinja.

"Maybe I would have but when I thought it over I knew it would end badly" said Dax.

"Why?" asked Beyal.

"Because, glasses would have finished all of our money in the casino and if we went to a weapon shop, he would have blown up the place" smiled Dax.

"Hey!" face plumed Bren and everyone laughed.

"So why did you bring us here?" asked Chase holding his laugh.

"For this!" pointed Dax at a movie poster, Jinja leaned and read it out loud:

"Cursed Halls: Tenshin Elementary School"

"A horror movie I presume?" said Beyal.

"Yup, it was released a week ago and I have been dying to see it" said Dax excitedly.

"Um… Just how scary in this movie…?" asked Bren in a shakily voice.

"They said it's so scary that someone came out with white hair after seen it" Dax smiled darkly at Bren who just gulped.

"Please, it can't be that scary" said Chase with a nervous laugh.

"Said Chase Suno at the point of no return" smirked Jinja as Chase gave her a glare.

"Come on mates, let's go" said Dax entering the theater and the others follow.

"I'm so going to regret this…" said Bren following to the theater.

* * *

_***Door Slam***_

_**"Huh? What's going on? I remember fainting so why do I feel conscious and why can't I move?"**_

_***Sound of crying"**_

_**The screen revealed a high school girl gasping when she opened her eyes. She was in old basement, tied up hand and foot and was spread on the floor, she saw one boy and one girl to her right and another girl to her left, there ages were around 7 and were also tied up and were blindfolded and cried for help.**_

_**"Where am I? What is this place?" the high school girl wondered in worry.**_

_**A man approached her and blindfolded her as well.**_

_**"What do you think you're doing?! Get it off! Let me go!" her pleas were futile as the man just walked away and suddenly he said:**_

_**"Your turn…" **_

_**"T-Turn?" gulped the high school girl.**_

_**Footsteps were heard through the silence and the sound of scissors opening and closing…**_

_**"Yaaagghhhhh! No! Stop! Stop plea-"**_

_**The screen showed a **__**geyser**__** of blood hitting the wall of the basement as those large scissors started ripping the little boy's stomach open.**_

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

The screen zoomed out revealing it's a movie as the audience was screaming in fear. Team core-tech also screamed except Dax.

"This movie is blizzing great! The storyline is nothing like I ever seen, they appeased 3 of the school's ghosts but something is more to it if one of them is making that high school girl to relive their murder" said Dax in interest in his voice.

"Whatever it is, that ghost couldn't just told her?" said Bren with covered ears.

"This movie is way too tense" said Chase shakily.

"I can't bear to watch it anymore" said Beyal hiding his head in his monk coat hood.

"I can't believe we have to see this for another hour!" cried Jinja clenching to Beyal's arm in fear.

"Hey I won to pick the first place fair and square, so hush" said Dax.

_**"AHHHHHH! Help me! Stop! Stop… Cough… Cough…" **_

_**The boy's screams were starting to weaken and the large scissors started to cut the boy's tongue out**_ _**and put his screams to a halt.**_

"Ugh" Bren faints at that scene.

"I guess it was too much for him" said Beyal.

"I'm surprised he didn't faint till now" smiled Dax.

_**Footsteps were heard…**_

_**"NOOOOOOOOO!"**_

All of them flinched of the blood freezing scream of the little girl.

_**"AHHHHHH! Stop! It hurts! It hurts! IT HURTS!" **_

_**The movie screen only showed the boy's bloody cut out tongue while sound of the scissors was heard with cracking sounds.**_

"I don't get it! Why aren't they showing what's that murderer doing to the girl!? yelled Chase.

"Maybe because they showed how she died while she was a ghost?" said Jinja while shivering.

"Yeah… Maybe… Do you remember how she died? I kinda blacked out of the hour of the movie" Chase laughed nervously.

"No, my eyes were shut" said Jinja.

"Mine too" said Beyal.

"Well how bad could it been?" Chase smiled nervously.

_**"Aaauuuugghh… oolh… unf…"**_

_**The screen showed a pool a blood before the upper half of the little girl's cut out head was dropped above it.**_

"That bad Suno" said Dax.

Silence…

"AHHHHHHH!" Chase Jinja and Beyal screamed along with the audience to the horrifying scene.

"What happened? Asked Bren who woke from the screaming.

He saw the scene…

"Ugh" He fainted again.

"That was inhuman!" cried Beyal.

"That's just sick!" cried Chase.

"That person is a monster! How could he kill those two kids so easily?!" cried Jinja.

"I don't know but we're about to find out" said Dax.

_**"Is it my turn…?" shivered the high school girl.**_

_**The sound of the scissors being opened and closed grew louder as it went closer to her and then she was pulled straight up.**_

_**"NO! STOP! PLEASE!" cried the high school girl as the murderer removed her blindfold.**_

_**The girl opened her eyes and gasped.**_

_**The figure in front of her wasn't the man she saw…**_

_**It was the little girl from her left!**_

The audience went into shock.

"No way" said Chase

"It can't be" said Beyal.

"How?" said Jinja.

"What a twist! I would have never guessed that!" said Dax excitedly.

_**The little girl was drenched in the blood of her victims and she was holding the large blood soaked scissors.**_

_**The high school girl looked to her left and the little girl wasn't there and to her right she saw the crawled up in the corner whipping.**_

_**"Hehehehe… hahahaha… HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed the little girl as she repeatedly opened and closed the blood soaked scissors.**_

_***snip* *snap* *snip* *snap***_

_**"Why…?" asked the high school girl.**_

_**The little girl lifted the scissors…**_

_**"Why is it you?!" **_

_**The little girl grinned wildly and stabbed the girl in the eye.**_

_**"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!"**_

_**"Gimme" said the little girl.**_

_**The screen showed the high school girl's pulled out eye on the scissors as the little girl laughed.**_

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" the audience screamed.

"It's the most disturbing thing I have ever seen…" Beyal said shakily.

"Me too…" said Chase and Jinja together shivering.

"Ah?" Bren woke up again and saw the scene.

"Ugh" and fainted once again.

* * *

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight" said Chase as he and the others exited the theater.

"Tonight? I don't think I'll be able to sleep again!" cried Bren.

"Let us hope that in the rest of the day we'll forget about this experience" said Beyal calmly.

"Oh Beyal, when you say it like that I have already forgotten about it" Jinja sighed romantically.

"Come on, at least this movie gave us all the adrenalin we need for the whole day" smiled Dax as everyone glared at him.

"Yeah, for the next year" said Chase sarcastically.

"You know what's scarier than the movie?" said Bren.

"Dax's thoughts?" smirked Jinja and everyone laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny, at least I can take a scare" said Dax with his hands behind his head.

"Please I wasn't scared" said Jinja and saw Beyal moving his right arm back and forward.

"Beyal what are you doing?"

"Um… Jinja I think you hold my arm so tight in the movie, I lost all feeling in it" said Beyal with a nervous smile as Jinja blushed.

"Hahahaha! Not scared huh? If the movie was a little longer, you would have stopped the blood flow of the monk's arm" laughed Dax and Chase and Bren were holding their laughs.

Jinja glared at them and they gulped.

"So B, it's your turn now right?" said Chase trying to change the subject.

"Right! Let's go!" said Bren as he and Chase walked away quickly from Jinja who quickly paced after them and Beyal and Dax followed.

* * *

**Now it's Bren's turn! I wonder what he'll choose!**

**See ya next time and don't forget to leave a review!**

**Flora216 out! ;)**


	3. Ping Smash!

**Hey guys! New update! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

TCT got in front of an arcade.

"How am I not surprised?" said Jinja unimpressed of Bren's choice.

"Mock all you want but nothing distracts more than video games!" said Bren proudly.

"So was your fainting during the movie so what?" smiled Dax as the others giggled as Bren face plumed.

"Alright let's go but try to cool it with your competitive attitude you two" said Jinja pointing at Chase and Bren.

"Come on Jin, we grew out of that, no worries" said Chase as he and the others entered the arcade.

The arcade was packed with many different games from pinball game to 3D first shooter game and as soon as they entered:

"Shooter game!" yelled Chase and Bren as they ran through the crowd to the game.

"I knew it" said Jinja holding her head with her hand.

"What's up with them?" asked Dax.

"And what did you mean by 'competitive attitude'?" asked Beyal.

"Let's just say, when we were kids, whenever there was a game, they wanted to know who's the best and nothing can stop them when they want to beat each other at a game" said Jinja with a sigh.

"Please, how competitive can they be? Come monkfish I'll show you how to ride a sports car" said Dax walking to the sports cars game as Beyal followed and as soon as they got on the ride:

"Sports cars!" yelled Chase and Bren as knocked off Dax and Beyal of the rides to the ground and they got on.

"I so going to beat you in this!" said Chase.

"You wish!" said Bren as they started the game.

Jinja picked Dax and Beyal up.

"That competitive" said Beyal.

"I felt like I've been hit by a truck" said Dax.

"I told you nothing can stop them from playing a game and I said it from personal experience" said Jinja.

Some time has passed as TCT played some random games; Chase and Bren played all the games and got into a tie until they faced each other in the final game in the arcade which they haven't played yet… Ping-Pong.

"The best for last!" announced Chase.

"To see finally who's best!" announced Bren.

"Oh crag, not that…" said Jinja holding her head with her hand.

"What's wrong princess? I thought you would be happy that those two finally finished all the games here" smiled Dax.

"Yeah but the embarrassment begins now" sighed Jinja.

"Embarrassment? What do you mean?" asked Beyal confused.

"There's a reason why they chose this game for last…" said Jinja.

Before Dax or Beyal could ask more:

"And the battle begins!" announced Chase as Beyal and Dax flinched.

"My worthy opponent! Are you ready to ping the pong?" said Chase in a Chinese accent.

"I am prepared young grasshopper but your pong is no match for my ping!" said Bren also in a Chinese accent.

"Do your worst!" said Chase and started to serve.

"HYA!" yelled Chase like a Chinese warrior.

"YAA!" yelled Bren in the same way and served the ball back.

"HYA!"

"YAA!"

They kept repeatedly yelling and serving the ball back and forth to each other as Dax and Beyal looked highly confused while Jinja tries to hide her face.

"So that's what you meant by 'embarrassment' " said Beyal to Jinja trying to hold a laugh now.

"You mean comedy gold! I'm so getting a video of this!" said Dax taking out his phone and started recording.

"Dax don't post it on the internet, even though it is Oscar worthy" smirked Jinja.

"Please, I have a heart, I'll use this video only if I need something out of them or just have a good laugh every now and then" smirked Dax.

"Some heart… But that video of yours will be cut short because neither of them ever win in this game" said Jinja.

"Why is that?" asked Beyal.

Before Jinja could answer…

"HYA!" yelled Chase as he served the ball to Bren so fast it hit Bren in the nose and fell backwards.

"OW!" cried Bren rubbing his nose.

"Oh crag! Sorry B!" said Chase.

"That's why" answered Jinja to Beyal.

"Epic Fail!" laughed Dax.

"Oh you will be sorry! Because the stars show me winning this battle!" yelled Bren in the Chinese accent getting up like nothing happened.

Chase smiled,

"Oh your words are strong but your skills are weak!" yelled Chase in the same accent.

"Oh your foolish words have sealed your fate!" yelled Bren and served the Ball.

"HYA!"

"YAA!"

"New video, who knows what will happen now" laughed Dax.

Jinja and Beyal laughed with Dax until:

"YAA!" yelled Bren as he was about to serve back the ball but the paddle flew out of his hand.

"WOAH!" yelled Chase as he ducked in time but the paddle smashed the glass of the crane machine!

All of TCT gasped in shock just as the owner of the arcade came out as saw the smashed machine and he didn't look too happy…

"I think we played enough in the arcade don't you think?" said Chase nervously.

"Yeah" said Jinja nervously.

"I think so too" said Dax nervously.

"We spent enough time so I think Beyal's turn now, Beyal?" said Bren nervously turning to Beyal.

"Yes, your right Bren, and I have a good place we can go to, so let's go now" said Beyal nervously.

"You kids! Stay right there!" yelled the owner.

"RUN!" shouted Chase as he and the others ran out of the arcade in high speed.

* * *

**Beyal's turn now! Let's hope he and the rest of his tribe will escape to safety from the owner!**

**See ya at the next update! Flora216 out! ;) **


	4. Smoothie Bash!

**Hey guys! New update! **

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

We see TCT somewhere in the street huffing hard.

"I… think… we lost him" said Chase huffing.

"Man… that guy runs fast" said Dax huffing.

"You just had to smash the machine!?" snapped Jinja at Bren.

"The paddle slipped out of my hand!" snapped Bren back.

"Zip it! We got away from him, end of story! So Beyal, your pick" Chase said to Beyal.

"While running I saw a smoothie shop, I think it's best if we refresh ourselves after all that" said Beyal as the others looked at each other and smiled.

"Alright!" said everyone together.

* * *

They arrived at the smoothie shop and sat in a round table while drinking smoothies.

"This place is actually nice" said Jinja.

"And the smoothies are good too" said Bren taking a sip from his smoothie.

"Nice pick monkfish" said Dax patting Beyal's shoulder.

"Yeah I think we can finally relax, no emotional scars from a super scary movie, no crazy owner chasing us, nothing" smiled Chase until a guy dressed up like a biker from the old movies, kicked the door open and two other guys came in with him dressed the same.

"Hey people, did you miss me?" said the guy as the people in the smoothie shop trying not to make eye contact with him.

Chase's smile faded and covered his face with his hand, "I really should stop opening my big mouth…"

"Looks like this guy is the boss of this joint" whispered Dax.

"Wow… what gave it away? The people who are acting everything's okay or the manager trembling in fear?" said Jinja pointing at the manager who looks like his about to pee in his pants.

The guy came up to them.

"I see we got fresh meat" said the guy.

"But this is a smoothie shop, I don't think they sell meat here" said Beyal confused as the others slapped their heads at the end of his sentence.

"I see he's the dumb one of the group" laughed the guy.

"You should never judge a book by its cover" said Beyal while shooting a glare at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, let me read you again" smirked the guy.

"Bad guy wannabe" pointed at Dax.

"No hot shot wonder" pointed at Chase.

"A tech stooge" pointed at Bren.

"Mystic monkey" pointed at Beyal.

"And the princess" pointed at Jinja.

"I hope I read you right" said the guy sarcastically.

TCT glared at him with pure hate.

"No, you didn't, now if you don't mind could you leave me and my friends alone" said Beyal with vile in his voice.

"Sure, after I take a sip of this smoothie" took the guy his smoothie.

"That's Beyal's smoothie" said Chase not letting his glare of him fade.

"Oh, I'm sorry, here" the guy opened the lid of the drink and poured the smoothie all over Beyal's shirt, turning it from white to blue.

"I don't like blueberry anyway" smirked the guy as he walked away and gave the other two guys high fives.

Beyal stood up from his chair with an angry expression on his face about to go over to the guy but Chase sat him down.

"Beyal don't, it's not like you and he's not worth it" said Chase.

"Chase, when a person doesn't listen to the other person's warning and still does what he does, only physical approach will make him understand, so is okay if I rip his head off his body?" said Beyal with vile in his voice again.

"Even though I'd pay to see how you'll beat him up, he's not even worth stepping on" said Dax.

"And you know better than all people that violence doesn't solve anything, it's not right" said Chase.

"But-" Beyal was cut off by Jinja.

"I'll handle this, I want a little chat with him" said Jinja as she walked to the guy before any of the guys could stop her.

"Hey!" yelled Jinja at the guy and he turned around.

"Who do you think you are spilling a drink all over my friend!?" snapped Jinja.

"I think I own this place and I think you're on the floor" said the guy and pushed Jinja to the floor and the guys came to her aid.

Beyal looked at the guy who smiled in satisfaction which made him hate him even more.

"Beyal" said Chase in anger and Beyal turned to him.

"I changed my mind, rip his head off!" said Chase and Beyal looked at the others and they nod in agreement.

"With pleasure" said Beyal with a smile and walked a little back.

"Rip my head off? I'd like to see him tr-" he was cut off by Beyal.

"AHHHHH!" Beyal rushed towards him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the guy and Beyal tackled the guy over the round table behind him.

The crowd cheered for Beyal and TCT looked shocked and surprised at the same time.

"Whoa!" said Bren in excitement.

"Is that monkfish?" smiled Dax.

"Who knew he had it in him?" said Chase in excitement.

"Go get him Beyal!" cheered Jinja.

"Show him no one messes with team core-tech!" cheered Chase.

The guy got up and tried to punch Beyal but Beyal dodged it and caught his wrist and flipped him on the floor, he got on top of him and the guy tried to get him off him but Beyal pinned him hard. Beyal grabbed the guy's arm and leg and pressed them against his back as the guy screamed in pain.

"I'll stop your pain if you apologize to me and my friends" said Beyal in a demanding tone.

"Ow! Alright! I'm sorry! Ah!" said the guy in pain.

"And do not return to this shop again" said Beyal pressing the guy's arm and leg against his back even harder.

"AH! Okay! Okay! I won't! OW! Uncle! Uncle!" said the guy banging his free arm on the floor.

The crowd cheered in victory as Beyal pulled the guy up.

"Get out of here!" snapped Beyal as he pushed the guy out of the shop's door and walked up to the other two guys.

"OUT!" yelled Beyal and the two guys fled in fear out of the store.

The crowd gave cheers and round of applause to Beyal and TCT came up to him.

"Way to go Beyal!" said Jinja as she hugged him.

"That was so amazingly cool!" said Bren in excitement.

"That was awesome!" cheered Chase.

"It was blizzing epic! You have got to teach some of those moves you did back there!" said Dax and patted Beyal's shoulder for congrats.

"I just used the self-defense techniques I learned at the monastery" said Beyal shyly while blushing.

"Then those monks taught you good" smiled Chase.

"Now Beyal's a full package of me liking a boy: has good looks, romantic and can snap a bone when he needs to" smiled Jinja and Beyal blushed even more.

"R-really? You really think I'm all that?" smiled Beyal shyly as the guys laughed.

"Now that's our monkfish" said Dax.

"And if you're going to ask Jinja out you'll have to get an approval from me and Chase" Bren smiled slyly as he adjusted his glasses.

"Yeah we won't let our little Jinja date just anyone" Chase also smiled slyly with his arm around Beyal.

"Since when did you two become my dad?" smirked Jinja and all of them laughed.

"So Jin, where to next?" reminded Chase to Jinja it's her turn.

"Already ahead of you" said Jinja as walked out of the shop and the guys followed.

* * *

**Cheers to Beyal from you too readers! I'll see next time on Jinja's turn!**

**Flora216 out! ;)**


End file.
